Secret Santa
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Keroro decides to host a secret santa event as a ruse to get gundam. Unhappy with the outcome he turns the game into a white elephant gift exchange, stealing gifts that people made for someone specifically, instead. Chaos ensues.
1. Names

**I was worried this story might be too long so I split it into a two-shot instead of a one-shot. Tell me what you think of having two chapters instead of one big one.**

 **Also I'd like to make a disclaimer that this idea is pretty much completely taken from the office. I don't like the office very much but I've been very sick and watching it. Although Michael Scott is horrible I really like some of the moments and I thought they'd be useful in fanfiction, for example the whole idea of a secret santa becoming a white elephant game.**

 **(I also really like the pranks. The pranks are so well thought out. I might steal a couple to use because they sound useful in fanfiction)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Keroro, knew he was a genius. A creative mastermind. Everyone else just didn't seem to realize that. He would spend MINUTES, whole minutes, planning fun get togethers where everybody could bond and party. (This creative genius was not used on the invasion of course, instead it was used on fun get togethers)

Christmas was no exception. There had to be a party. And Keroro had a genius idea that he had heard was a pekoponian thing.

He gathered everyone together, his platoon, Natsumi and Fuyuki, Saburo, Koyuki, Momoka and Mois, to announce the preparations for his party.

"I thought this year we could do that pekoponian thing called Secret Santa!" Keroro told them having to be the center of attention and coming up with ideas. "It sounds so nefarious and cunning, just like what an invader would come up with."

"It's...Really not." Fuyuki just frowned at him. "It's just a game where you get someone a gift after you draw their name. It's supposed to be an anonymous gift but it assures everybody gets something. It's a nice activity."

"I think it could be fun!" Momoka piped up. She turned around and got spoke in a radio. "Paul, do you have binoculars to ensure I get Fuyuki?" She whispered.

"Of course, Mistress." Paul answered. All of the Nishizawa guards were already stationed in trees right outside the Hinata guard. Some of them were watching satellites.

Momoka had to be over the top even in secret santa games.

"Please! Can we?" Keroro asked, his eyes big and wide. "I gathered everybody here already and got the names. And if we play this game it'll mean people will be forced to give me a present- I mean, it'll be fun!" Keroro looked up at Natsumi who usually decided if something stupid was allowed.

"Fine." Natsumi said grudgingly. "I mean...You did bring everybody." _And that means Saburo's here. Saburo might get a gift for me._ She blushed. "And...I think it could be fun. I mean Momma can't spend christmas with us so maybe it's best to just spend some time with friends."

Keroro beamed. "Lady Mois, you have the slips of paper?"

"Already prepared." Angol Mois nodded, showing everybody slips of paper with everybody's name on it.

"All right. So I guess we've got a week to prepare everybody's present? But I think we should pull names first." Keroro instructed.

Natsumi nodded. "Seems fair enough." Everybody looked like they were pretty decently interested.

Since Keroro seemed to be waiting for Natsumi to make the first move Natsumi walked forward. Mois had put all the names in a hat. She pulled the name that she was supposed to make a present for.

 _Tamama._ She read to herself. _Well...I mean there was a large chance I was going to get a frog._ Secretly she was a little disappointed it wasn't one of her better friends. But Tamama was easy enough to buy for. "Koyuki? You want to go next?"

Koyuki nodded. "Oh boy! My first secret santa. We had something like this in our village. The game though was hiding presents in traps. You were supposed to disengage the trap to get your present. And the giver was always a secret. ...Should I make a trap too for my gift, Natsumi?"

"N-no!" Natsumi shook her head. "The gift just has to be anonymous. Just give the poor soul you get a normal gift. Something that you would be happy to receive, you know?" She was incredibly worried for the person Koyuki got.

Koyuki nodded and pulled. The name she got was Keroro. _Oh! Dororo's friend! Then anything Dororo would like Keroro probably would!_

She had no idea that Keroro was making this sort of thing just so he could get a gundam model out of it. No doubt he would be very unhappy about his gift.

Next up was Saburo. He pulled Momoka's name. _Well that's hard._ He thought to himself. _What can you get a heiress who has everything? I really am doomed to fail here. I mean I can't wrap up Fuyuki after all._

"Mistress Momoka, your name has been pulled by Saburo. Should I shoot him so your name remains in the competition?" Paul asked into an earpiece.

Momoka sighed. She had to remain calm and collected. "No. That's all right, Paul. Saburo's supposed to be a friend too. It is a disappointment that Fuyuki didn't get my name but I still have a chance to get Fuyuki."

Paul nodded and ordered the guards to put down their tranquilizer guns.

"Momoka, do you want to go next?" Fuyuki offered.

Momoka seeing that Fuyuki was talking to her. Bobbed her head up and down to symbolize nodding. She was tongue tied. She walked forward. _Please be Fuyuki's name. Please be Fuyuki's name._ She pulled. _Giroro._ She read. _AWW CRAP! It isn't, Fuyuki!_ She thought to herself.

"Mistress, should I try to take out Giroro so you can pull again?" Paul asked.

"No. That's all right. I'm a businesswoman." Momoka replied into her earpiece. "I will just have to negotiate with the person who pulls Fuyuki's name. I will make trades until I acquire Fuyuki."

"You'll be such a good owner of the Nishizawa enterprise." Paul sobbed in joy.

Fuyuki pulled next, excited at who he might get. His face paled as soon as he read the letters. _Oh god I got the wrong one._ "Uhh...Sarge…? Is there any trading allowed or like...Uhhh any take backs?"

"Nope! If you got me you have to get me a gift!" Keroro asked. "Uhh...Fuyuki? You look a little pale? Who'd you get?"

Fuyuki just stared at him blankly with a sickened look.

"You can't tell him! That's the rules!" Natsumi jumped between Fuyuki and Keroro.

Fuyuki's eyes just got larger and larger as if they were screaming help me. For he unfortunately had Kululu.

Mois went next, pulling Koyuki's name. _That's fun! Aww. I got someone nice._ She really would have been happy with anyone. She had no preference.

"I'll go next!" Keroro smiled dashing forward and pulling. _Saburo._ He read. _Well that works out. I mean...I think this guy is the only other guy who likes gundam models._ He would be easy to buy for.

Tamama walked forward next. _Please be Mr. Sergeant or that woman. Please let me pull that woman and control her gift. Please let me ruin that woman's life if I can't give Mr. Sergeant a gift. Actually I don't wanna give Mr. Sergeant a gift he'll probably only accept gundam models._ It was smarter to root for ruining an enemy's life than furthering one's own. He wanted to be evil.

Tamama pulled Fuyuki's name. _Uh oh._ He thought to himself.

"Mistress Momoka-" Paul called.

"I know." Momoka glared at Tamama. _But Tamama likely doesn't want Giroro! I could always threaten him to trade but...I think he was rooting to get Keroro or Angol Mois. Will I have to trade for one of them to give to Tamama?_

Tamama was her target though. That much was clear.

Kululu walked forward next. He had mostly been keeping track of if someone got someone good or bad. Their facial expressions really explained everything. _Momoka didn't get Fuyuki. I'm pretty sure Tamama did though by the way she's glaring at him. Ku, ku, ku. Can't wait for everybody to start exploiting and sabotoging each other just to get who they like._ Secret Santa was a game of watching people mess up terribly after all.

Kululu really wanted to know who Fuyuki got though. The poor boy looked like he was crying. _Hmm...I hope I get Giroro._ He prayed to himself. He really did think some twisted thoughts like Tamama did. He wanted the power to really ruin someone's day. And Giroro was his favorite person to ruin.

He pulled and frown. "Well crap." He just stared at the words. _Angol Mois. I got Angol Mois. I can't do this. I can't make a pure gift. And I can't make a mean gift either because then I'll just feel all...I don't know...Nasty. And I can't forget to get her anything that'll be worse. I'm doomed._

Suddenly the game was a lot less fun if he couldn't do something terribly jerky. _It should be easy enough to trade though. I'll just have to look through security footage for who got Giroro._ It would be easy enough to convince someone to trade. And as long as he didn't give Angol Mois's name to Tamama things should be good.

Giroro and Dororo were last. Dororo let Giroro go first because Giroro had forgotten he was even there.

Giroro immediately blushed when he pulled the name of the person he would be giving a gift too. Everybody knew who he had gotten because there was only one person that could make Giroro turn that pink.

 _N-natsumi._ Giroro melted. _Oh no...I always fail at giving her a gift every year! This must be karma. This must be the world telling me I have to give her a gift._

He'd try to make it a normal gift. Something she would like. And something that wouldn't scream "Giroro's in love with you!" Loudly from the hills.

He'd probably fail. He hoped he had enough courage to even like give the gift.

"Well I guess I'm last!" Dororo smiled and marched up to pull a name. He pulled a name. His name. He stared at Keroro. "Umm...Keroro? What do I do if I pull myse-"

"No telling us who you pulled, Dororo! It's a secret!" Keroro hushed him and promptly ignored him.

Dororo's eyes got big and watery. "Are you ignoring me?" He cried.

Keroro easily forgot about his tears. And Dororo was left alone to be the secret santa for Dororo.

He cried in the corner to himself.

After the meeting was up, Momoka of course tried to make trades to get Fuyuki's name. She wasn't exactly sure where to start though.

But Kululu was ready to approach his unsuspecting victim. "Hey." He glanced at Momoka. "Are you looking to trade with someone?"

Momoka nodded. "I'll be fine with whoever you have." _I just need to get someone Tamama would want to trade for! And even if he doesn't have that I could trade with someone else._

Really the only name that would doom her was if Kululu had himself or Dororo. Because nobody wanted those two names.

"I'm sure everybody else would be pretty mad if we traded, so let's keep this a secret between us, mmkay? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed slyly. He was sure Momoka would have several more business transactions ahead of her but if she kept the name he gave her that was fine with him.

 _I'm sure Momoka will be able to get Mois a nice gift after all. And it's doubtful Tamama will want her name. I think he'd barf. Or scream. Or poke his eyes out._ Kululu reminded himself.

Kululu and Momoka quickly traded slips of paper. Kululu grinned when he saw the name Momoka had given him.

"Thanks. This was the one I was looking for." He grinned. His luck had turned up. He had gotten Giroro.

Momoka just stared blankly at her name. "This...Was actually one of the ones I wanted too. Thanks!" She smiled. _Tamama mentioned he'd want to give Mois a gift...But man...Poor Mois._ She couldn't think about an innocent victim though. Obviously Giroro and Mois were now both going to have an awful christmas because of her. But she had to do it. Sometimes one had to be cruel and cunning to be able to give a gift to a boy they were too shy to just confess their feelings to.

They both nodded to each other as they went on their way.

And Momoka felt an air of guilt as she traded with Tamama later at her mansion. "I got Mois. Can I have Fuyuki in return?" She asked.

"Mommochi. You're the best person in the world." Tamama told her. "Yes, please. Please give me that woman. I have like...at least five terrible ideas to use on her. I just gotta choose one."

Momoka nodded and traded with Tamama. She had Fuyuki. But at what cost now?

She put the lost souls out of her head.

Secret Santa...Truly was a grotesque game of sabotage and heartache.

* * *

 **Sorry I've been spending my time writing digimon fanfictions instead of sgt frog ones. I hope that's okay.**

 **Please review**


	2. Secret Santa Exchange

**Despite this chapter being 5000 words it still feels a lot shorter than my other stories. And it's only long cuz there's so many characters.**

* * *

The day for secret santa was upon everyone. Most people had worked incredibly hard on their gifts. Some people who had extremely easy people to buy for, like Keroro and Natsumi, just went down to the store to buy a gundam model or candy.

They were the lucky ones.

Everybody sat in a room in a circle. Some on chairs, some on the floor. Natsumi noticed to her surprise that most of the frogs were the ones sitting in chairs. _I guess they had to do anything to get taller, huh?_ She smiled to herself. Maybe this would be a good christmas after all.

She had no idea the chaos in store.

Keroro electing himself to be the leader of christmas, just like he was the leader of the platoon. "All right. We have a pile of gifts here-" He gestured to the pile of gifts labeled with people's names on it. "Did everybody put their gifts in?"

"WAIT!" Giroro screamed, huffing and running in. His gift was poorly wrapped and had taken several all nighters of just looking at it, but it was finally done. "I...I got gift." He said with very poor grammar and not making eye contact with anyone.

He quickly and gently dropped his gift on the pile and sat in a chair. He was blushing. _I finally did it! I finally gave a gift to Natsumi! And she'll never ever know it was me!_ Giroro was cheering for himself in his head.

Natsumi would finally learn of his feelings. Well...Not the fact that they were his per say, just that she was loved. He hoped she enjoyed his gift.

"All right...Well, umm...I thought we could start with this great gift." Keroro handed it to Saburo. "It's addressed to you and it's probably the best gift here!"

Saburo smiled. "I think...I can make a wild guess on what gave it to me." He looked straight at Keroro who was looking lovingly at the package. He quickly opened it up to reveal a limited edition gundam model. His face lit up. "Thanks! I really like building these things. It's nice to just have a quiet afternoon to yourself with a model."

Keroro gave himself a fist bump. "Yep! I know!" He was proud of himself for giving someone a good gift. "Um...I think the next gift here is for Mois?"

He handed her the gift that looked like it might be wrapped in newspaper clippings. "Oh...Wow..." She looked bewildered as she looked closer at the newspaper clippings. "Someone really knew me well! And they had a lot of time on their hands. They found a lot of articles about planets dying that I caused!" Angol Mois looked so excited. She glanced at Kululu, "Did you do this? I mean you're the only one I know who looks at the after effects of my disasters."

"...No?" Kululu shook his head. It was true though that he really didn't know who would take the time and effort to look at that information.

"Well, it's really sweet. I like it." Mois smiled and starting removing the wrapping, careful not to tear anything.

"THEY'RE NEWSPAPERS OF PEOPLE DYING!" Tamama yelled flabbergasted gesturing with his hands. "Because of you! Like...Directly because of your actions."

"Mois would never do something so evil." Keroro shook his head and crossed his arms not really listening to anything that Mois was saying.

"It proves finally that you're evil! And instead of being horrified or on trial...You think it's sweet?" Tamama was horrified. "Darn!" He had failed again. He didn't understand?

It had taken him so long to look up planets that had just been destroyed in nanoseconds and find articles about them. It had taken so long. He cried softly to himself about how evil that woman was and how he was the only one who seemed to know that. "Why? Why am I the only person not blind?"

Mois opened her present. "Oh! Look a mug! Isn't that sweet?" She said aloud "And look, it's got a word to describe me: horror. I guess to go with the newspaper articles?"

Keroro covered his face. "That says whore, Lady Mois. Whore." She was always so bad with confusing those two words.

"Oh." Mois was quiet for a moment. "And look there's extra gifts!? In the mug there's a...bus ticket. Ooh to a dessert labeled 'the middle of nowhere'. Well...I don't exactly know how easy it'll be to destroy the planet from there but it'll probably be fun! Great idea mysterious person!"

Tamama groaned. _I got that ticket so she could leave! Leave forever or like...know that she wasn't wanted. But now she's taking it as a sign to do something massively destructive and I doubt Mr. Sergeant even heard._

Keroro hadn't.

"Oooh and look! There's a tube of clown make up!" Mois smiled, always optimistic. "Does this mean I'm a fun person?"

"Ohh actually Mois I could kinda use that. That looks really cool." Keroro peered over her shoulder. He really wanted that make up.

"Ugh! No! She's supposed to wear it so nobody will like her!" Tamama groaned. He had thought so hard about that piece of the gift!

Mois didn't listen, instead amused by her gift. "And now there's just a letter that says 'Get lost, nobody likes you. I want you dead.'" She tried to mimick a gruff voice. "Ooh mysterious! I wonder what that means?" She was completely oblivious to how much Tamama hated her.

Tamama just groaned like he was dying. He face planted onto the ground. All of his mean, well thought out gifts had been taken as...gifts! Not insults! "I hate that woman so much!" He just cried to himself.

Only she could raise above such mean things.

Kululu covered his face and did not make any eye contact whatsoever. _Crap. Tamama eventually got her. ...Why do I feel like it's my fault she got such a mean gift?_ He knew she didn't look like she knew it was mean. But...It was pretty mean.

He really didn't like the way his stomach was twisting in nauseous. Guilt was an emotion that he really just wanted to never experience ever.

He tried to just focus on the secret santa.

"My turn!" Keroro yelled, grabbing his gift. He shook it for a few seconds, to try to sound out what awesome gundam model he got.

Koyuki watched him with his gift. _I hope he likes it! I knitted it for him. And knitting medal is really hard!_

Keroro excitedly opened his gift to see metal socks. He looked at his feet and looked at the socks that were incredibly heavy.

He frowned. It was a weird gift. And he didn't like it. "I got socks!" He cried. "And getting socks is apparently the greatest insult in pekoponian gift giving history. I read it in a magazine." He added quickly.

"So what? Some people get socks." Natsumi pointed out. "Although...I suppose they don't get metal socks." She sighed. _Koyuki got him, didn't she? Only she'd do something that weird._ Or it could have been Giroro. But Giroro's items of clothing he gave were usually soft and hid the fact that they were defensive gear a lot better. ...They did eventually reveal themselves as weapons though.

Keroro sighed and thought for a moment. "I don't like this. I mean I worked really hard on my gift. This doesn't seem fair, is pekoponian secret santa supposed to be like this? Is secret santa about disappointment?"

"Stop being a baby." Natsumi scolded.

"Sometimes you just...Don't get very good gifts." Fuyuki tried to console. "I did this in class a few times and I always got horrible gifts. I kept getting sports equipment..." He trailed off, looking sad.

Keroro looked up, his eyes getting wide. _I have an idea!_ His creative juices were flowing. "I can fix this!" He realized. "For you and me, Fuyuki! So that you don't inevitably get sports gear again!"

"I won't?" Fuyuki asked excitedly, pretty convinced that he'd get sports gear.

Momoka tried to speak up, but she couldn't over Giroro's loud complaining. "Oh you aren't going to change this!" He frowned.

"We're going to play a new game. That other pekoponian christmas game where you can steal gifts or take a new one." Keroro suggested.

"White elephant?" Natsumi realized. "You're turning secret santa into white elephant?" That was chaotic.

"Yep!" Keroro smiled.

"No way! Some people got very specific gifts for certain people. And worked incredibly hard on that gift!" Giroro glared. "I'm not allowing this."

"Y-yeah! Some people worked very hard! Like...They drilled into the earth to find artifacts, hard." Momoka tried to speak up.

"I'm game." Fuyuki said quickly. "I mean...I think it could be fun. I made my gift by hand but...I think it won't get much use by the person I got." Fuyuki frowned.

Momoka silenced herself. _I have to get that gift! I mean there's a chance Fuyuki will pull my gift anyway!_

"That sounds mean..." Dororo frowned. "You shouldn't treat Koyuki's gift so meanly...But I suppose it would be fun." He didn't really want to get a gift from himself really.

"I guess I should have expected something weird." Natsumi sighed. She should just give up. She always should when it came to the frogs.

Keroro nodded excitedly. _I'm sure someone will steal my gift! And then I'll be able to take Saburo's gundam model and get a gundam anyway!_ Even if it was the gift he had gotten Saburo. "Who's turn is it next?" He glanced at the pile of gifts which were in order. "Uhh Dororo I guess."

Dororo grinned and rubbed his hands together. _We started stealing gifts right before my turn! I'm not left out._ And although he had gotten himself something nice so he wouldn't be alone so much, he knew what gift he needed. "Keroro, I'm stealing the socks." He grabbed the gift Koyuki had knitted out of Keroro's hands.

Keroro blinked. "YAY! The one person who would have wanted that weird thing took it! I'm stealing the gundam model, obviously."

Saburo just blinked as Keroro took the gundam model. "But...You bought that gift specifically for me...You...Stole a gift you bought...Did you buy a gift for yourself?" He was so confused. "I guess I'll take a gift from the pile."

Saburo looked at the gifts on the pile. "Huh...This one looks interesting...It's labeled as 'to Natsumi." He took Natsumi's gift.

"NO!" Giroro screamed, standing up for a second. He then cleared his throat and sat down, rather embarrassed. _No...Not the one time I manage to get her a gift!_ He was sweating inside. He had to get that gift to Natsumi. Saburo couldn't have it!

He was on a mission now.

"Saburo...You're...Stealing my gift?" Natsumi was shocked. She didn't know whether to be flattered or laugh.

"It's all in the game, Natsumi. The game is thievery and you're popular here so I'm sure you'll have a great gift." Saburo told her. He wanted whatever Natsumi had gotten.

"Aww...He called me popular." Natsumi blushed.

Saburo unwrapped the gift. Inside was a beautiful digital camera and photo album paired with it, so that the user could print out their pictures and put it in a photo album..

"Wow...It's...Normal." Keroro gasped. "Look closer at it, Saburo. Quickly! Is it actually a digital camera in the shape of a gun?" He teased.

Saburo shook his head, "No. This actually is a nice gift! I knew stealing from Natsumi was the right choice," but finally he opened the book, "Oh now I get it."

In the book were printed pictures for Natsumi. A lot of pictures of her being happy, hanging out with friends. Not a single picture of Saburo, but some pictures of her with her family or with Koyuki or with the platoon.

A lot of cataloged memories that meant a lot to Natsumi were in the album. It had obviously taken a long time. And by the sheer number of Natsumi/Giroro pictures in there, Saburo easily knew who had done it. "What am I going to do with an album full of pictures of Natsumi?" He asked disappointed.

Saburo had no need of this.

Natsumi sighed and rubbed her head. "It's...Not that bad." She tried to console him. It was a nice camera and album! She would have been happy to have it, but Saburo could use it and have cute pictures of her.

Saburo flipped to the back of the photo album that had an anonymous letter which looked like it had been rewritten several times. In the letter it wished Natsumi luck taking pictures and having wonderful adventures in the future and battles, it then went on to talk about how amazing Natsumi was and eventually get into some pretty sappy stuff eventually ending with the words. "Just remember out there there's always someone who loves you. I love you, Natsumi. More than anything."

Saburo of course knew who had written it because he wasn't a dummy. He knew Natsumi would obviously have no idea though. _Should I really be reading this love letter that's extremely personal and for someone else?_ He wondered.

He read it again for good measures. He hadn't decided yet. Maybe he'd talk about it on his radio. He didn't know. He sure felt bad for poor Giroro though.

Giroro just internally screamed wondering how he could blow the place up. _I just hope he doesn't read that letter meant for Natsumi….But I guess there's no way he could trace it back to me._

Keroro snickered. "Oooh next turn. I think it's...Koyuki's turn?" He glanced down at the next gift they would have opened.

"I want Natsumi's gift." Koyuki said quickly, taking the photo album and camera from Saburo.

"Hey. I wasn't done reading that for the fourth time!" Saburo whined. "It was funny- I mean, uhh oh darn."

"A album full of pictures of Natsumi? It sounds like a great gift." Koyuki smiled. "Right, Natsumi?" She happily hugged it.

"AHHHHHH!" Giroro just screamed. "I mean...Uhh I wasn't screaming." This was his nightmare. Koyuki was the second worst person to get it.

"I would have actually preferred...I got an album full of pictures of me...But I guess we could count this as a friendly gift?" Natsumi suggested, "Any pictures of us in there?"

"Yeah!" Koyuki nodded. Giroro knew Koyuki was important to Natsumi so he of course had put in some pictures of the two of them.

Natsumi smiled. Maybe that was a good gift for Koyuki then.

"I'll take...Uhhh..." Saburo looked around. He bit his lip. Should he steal the gundam back? He looked at the ground of gifts and shook his head. That would be petty. "I'll take the gift meant for Kululu." He picked it up.

"Ku, stealing from me, huh? Well that's rather rude." Kululu grinned. He was a little interested in seeing what someone had gotten for him, but he wasn't exactly sure who had gotten him. _50/50 chance whatever's in there is an insult or just trash. Unless someone with the concept of guilt got me._

Fuyuki looked sheepish as Saburo opened the present that Fuyuki had made.

"Mistress Momoka, our data indicates that is the present that Fuyuki made by hand." Paul whispered in an earpiece.

"Got it. I'll steal it at all costs." Momoka nodded. _Oh Fuyuki...You poor soul, you got Kululu. But even if you got Kululu I'm sure you made a great gift._

Saburo unwrapped his gift. It was a bowl and spoon. Made by hand.

"Wow...It's...Decent." Kululu realized. It was a real gift! "A little shabby though. Person who made it clearly wasn't skilled." He had to insult the poor guy, even a little.

Momoka was just staring at what she thought was a lovely gift. _A bowl made by Fuyuki? A spoon made by Fuyuki?_ Her mouth could touch what Fuyuki's hands had touched, every day! She smiled and giggled as she went into fantasy land.

No way would Saburo get that present!

"It...It was the only thing I could think of." Fuyuki admitted. "It was so hard." Natsumi pat him on the back. "He likes curry so I just went off that."

"I feel so sorry for you. I'm so sorry." Natsumi reassured him.

"Okay...I think next up is...Well it would be Kululu. Cuz his gift was going to be next." Keroro directed.

Kululu stared at his gift. It was rather nice. _Or I could steal Natsumi's gift._ Or take Fuyuki's gift. Both of those were bound to be made lovingly and ruin some lives. And he really really wanted to see the love letter Giroro had written Natsumi. Saburo still seemed to be snickering.

Giroro was sweating. He knew what Kululu would do.

But part of Kululu knew what he was going to do. And he hated it. He hated doing the right thing. _Yuck. Kindness is the worst. Bleh._ But it was the only way to get rid of his guilt. "I'll steal Mois's gift."

"What? Why?" Giroro asked confused. He was sure Kululu would have done the thing that would mess up the most people's lives. And Mois's gift...wasn't particularly nice. It would actually benefit her more not to have it.

"Augh! So I don't even get to insult her? I worked hard!" Tamama groaned.

Mois frowned kinda confused. "You want this?" She handed it to Kululu. _I didn't know Kululu wanted a mug with the word whore on it._ She was incredibly confused and she actually didn't really want to think about it too deeply.

Kululu glanced at the mug realizing what she was thinking. "I wanted to take a trip to the desert!" He said quickly, "There's some stuff I need there. Some materials."

"Oh. That makes sense." Mois nodded, "You could have just come with me though if you really wanted to visit it-" She offered.

Kululu shook his head. "I...I had to take this. Now just I don't know take a gift or something." He really didn't want Mois reading too much into this. He kinda wanted to hide now. He didn't like to do nice things.

Mois continued to look at him oddly unsure if Kululu just really wanted that gift or if he just didn't want her to have it. She nodded though. "I guess I want...Umm.." She glanced at the bowl for a second but decided to point. "Fuyuki's gift. I'm sure it's something really sweet!" She smiled.

"AWW HELL NO!" Momoka swore loudly as Keroro handed the gift that Momoka had worked so hard on so that Fuyuki could receive a gift from her.

Momoka excitedly opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring.

"Wow! Is that the ring from that's rumored to be owned by the lost ruler of Atlantis? It looks old...and mysterious...And kind of occult-y. I heard it could never be found!" Fuyuki geeked out. "Ahh that's so cool. I can't believe someone tried to get that for me. It has to be an imitation..." He leaned closer to the ring, "No, it's real! Wow. I'm not sure who would go deep into the sea deep in the ground to find something like this but that's amazing." Fuyuki just started talking and talking.

Momoka smiled for a moment since Fuyuki liked the gift. She then frowned because Mois had gotten it and not Fuyuki. "I umm...heard it was used in Atlantis as an engagement ring. Or to like...Symbolize an engagement." She blushed and added her two sense.

Tamama glanced at her. "Now you know why I hate that woman so much. She stole your romance just like she stole mine."

"It's so pretty! I love it! I've never had a pretty ring!" Angol Mois didn't see the value of it, she just thought it was pretty. She was smiling a lot more from this gift than her's.

Kululu was cackling. He rolled off his chair laughing. _I guess I made the right choice._ "Ku, ku, ku. If it's an engagement ring does this mean you're engaged, Mois?" He joked.

Mois blushed. "Am I?" She asked. "Is that how secret santa works?"

"I'm sure someone could propose over secret santa." Natsumi shrugged.

Momoka just put her hand on her head and sighed. _No! I wasn't supposed to get engaged to Mois! I wanted Fuyuki to get it!_

"Mistress, how do you propose we get Fuyuki's ring back?" Paul asked over the earpiece.

"I might have to steal it back." Momoka murmured. "But...that would mean giving up my chance at the bowl." She didn't know what to choose.

Keroro looked around. "Well...I think it's Giroro's turn. Do you want the gift that was made for you since you didn't like the idea of stealing gifts?" He lifted up Giroro's gift.

Kululu crossed his fingers hoping Giroro would take the gift he made him. It looked normal enough after all. It was just until you used it that it was a mess.

"I'll uhh...I'll steal actually. I...I will steal..." Giroro pretended he was thinking about it. "Uhhh that one." He pointed to the gift in Koyuki's hands, the camera and album he had made for Natsumi.

"Really? You want a photo album full of pictures with Natsumi?" Koyuki asked suspiciously.

"No!" Giroro said quickly blushing, "I mean um...Just give it here already." He had to get this gift to Natsumi, or at least keep everybody else from reading the love letter.

Koyuki handed him Natsumi's gift.

"I...I didn't know you were so interested in looking at me, Giroro." Natsumi looked confused.

Giroro blushed. "I'm uhh trying to get it back to you. I don't want it for myself."

Natsumi didn't look like she believed him.

"I'll take..." Koyuki looked at the gift meant for her. "The one meant for Dororo." She decided. She knew Dororo had cried about making his own gift after all.

"I think you will enjoy it, Lady Koyuki." Dororo smiled.

Koyuki opened it. It was a box of animal biscuits so that the person could make a bunch of animal friends.

"I...I got it so that I wouldn't be so alone." Dororo cried. Koyuki let him cry in her lap.

"Well...We can use it together!" She told him. "We can make lots of animal friends. I'm gonna tame a wolf!"

Dororo smiled. _Lady Koyuki is so good._

Keroro nodded. "All right...Momoka I think you're up. Do you want the gift meant for you? Or to steal?"

Momoka looked longingly at the ring that she had gotten Fuyuki. _Somehow he needs to get that...Right?_ She told herself. But if she stole it herself how could she give it to Fuyuki? The point of the ring was to not be direct because she was too shy.

 _I don't have the courage to hand him the ring directly. To propose to him….That was the point!_ She needed to let him steal it himself. And with the way Fuyuki was looking at it, it seemed likely. "I'll uhh...steal the bowl." She squeaked.

"Mine?" Saburo asked. "The gift meant for Kululu? You sure you don't want your own gift? The one someone obviously spent a whole lot of time on for you?" He had gotten Momoka's gift obviously and he had worked very hard.

Momoka nodded. "I want the bowl

Saburo sighed and handed her the bowl and spoon made by Fuyuki. He looked at her for a minute, knowing full well why she had wanted that. _I should have known nor should I be surprised._

As soon as Momoka had the bowl she had a broad smile on her face. _I have the bowl Fuyuki made from scratch!_

"I want the gundam model." Saburo stole the gundam model back from Keroro.

"Hey!" Keroro frowned. "Well...Uhhh...I'll take the gift meant for Tamama. It'll probably be good."

"Mr. Sergeant's stealing my gifts!" Tamama huffed, but shrugged.

Keroro opened a container in a shape of a bear filled with gummy bears. "Oh...It's candy."

"It's candy! Just what I wanted. Can I have some if you keep it?" Tamama begged.

"Hmm...Maybe. Maybe I'll share." Keroro decided.

Tamama snickered. There was no sharing candy. _That thing is going to be mine again by the end of this game. And I won't share with anyone._

Natsumi smiled. The gift she had gotten for Tamama had been popular.

"Okay next up is Natsumi?" Keroro suggested.

"Oh Natsumi, I promise I won't be mad if you steal my gift. Do you want the camera?" Giroro suggested to her. He had gotten Natsumi's gift just so she could steal it from him after all.

"Nah, I want to see a new gift." Natsumi grinned. "Hey Saburo! Who did you make a gift for?" She asked, hoping to get the gift Saburo had made.

Giroro's smile dropped. _She...Doesn't want it?_ He didn't know how to take that. _I knew I should have gotten her a gun_ _instead of something sentimental._

"I made a gift for Momoka." Saburo shrugged. "I don't think you'll want it though-"

It was too late. Momoka had taken one of the wrapped gifts on the ground meant for Momoka and unwrapped it. Inside was a handmade book, made an illustrated by Saburo, with romantic poems inside.

Natsumi frowned when she saw what it was about. "All about Fuyuki and Momoka. So...I now have a romantic book about my own brother. Great." She was a little grossed out. She didn't know how to feel about having a love story involving her brother.

"A book about me?" Fuyuki asked interested. He glanced over. It looked really interesting! He noticed a picture of him and Momoka kissing on the front cover though and a heart. For some reason it looked...nice.

"You made that?" Momoka asked.

"Yeah but I'm sure a professional could have done better." Saburo laughed. "I understand why you took the bowl."

Momoka smiled. "It...Looks nice. I think you did a good job."

Saburo beamed. Even if Momoka didn't have it he hoped it could bring someone joy. And she would have liked it if the game had remained normal.

"Okay, Fuyuki, your turn!" Keroro told him. "And there's nothing sporty I don't think to get. What do you want?" The only two unopened gifts were for Koyuki and Giroro.

"Uhh the book. The one sis stole." Fuyuki said quickly. For some reason he really wanted to see it. _A story about me and Nishizawa seems good!_ It made his heart beat to see the heart on the cover though.

Momoka's mouth opened slightly surprised that he wasn't taking the ring.

"Mistress? Might I remind you to speak up and remind him to steal the ring instead?" Paul advised.

"No, no that's all right. Maybe it would be better if Fuyuki got this gift." Momoka was just in shock. She'd actually be quite happy if Fuyuki owned a lovey-dovey book about her and him.

She quickly forgot about the ring.

"Oh I get to steal then, I'll take-" Natsumi looked around.

Giroro leaped up and tried to show her the camera in his hands.

Natsumi smiled. "I'll take the album and camera. I mean...I did want to celebrate with everyone because Mom wasn't here." And a punch of memories and pictures was exactly what she needed right now.

Giroro smiled and handed it to her. "I don't know who made this for you but, umm..I'm sure they'd be happy it got to the intended person."

Natsumi looked through the book. "I actually have no idea who made this either!" She had no clue. And the letter really confused the heck out of her. It was sweet though. It made her smile.

"Giroro? What do you want?" Keroro asked.

"I'll take the gift intended for me, because I'm not a terrible thief like the rest of you." Giroro told them.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu grinned. Even in the chaos, Giroro was predictable. There was nothing that screamed 'Natsumi made this' so he was taking his own gift.

Giroro unwrapped it. "Oh cool! A grenade!" He smiled. "I can't wait to blow this up in Keroro's face. Thanks whoever got this. They probably knew me well." He grinned.

Kululu just grinned even more sinisterly, Giroro having no idea of the sinister aura coming off of him. _It looks like a normal grenade. But it's programmed to display video footage of Giroro's most embarrassing moments instead of doing any damage._ He called it Giroro's funniest home videos. Whoever Giroro chose to throw that grenade at would instead likely see every single moment Giroro had tried to confess his love to Natsumi. It would, pun intended, blow up in Giroro's face. And Kululu couldn't wait to see that.

"Well I guess only one person hasn't gone then- Tamama?" Keroro suggested.

"Finally! I want my candy, man." Tamama demanded grabbing the candy out of Keroro's hands.

Keroro sighed. "I'm going to steal then. Uhh...I probably can't steal the gundam..." He knew everybody was having a good time. "Hmm...I want the ring." he decided.

"What? Uncle, you're stealing from me?" Angol Mois's eyes got big and watery. "But I like the ring!"

"Yeah I know, but it's bling and I know it could probably be sold back to Momoka or something and money can be exchanged for many gundam." Keroro was a gundam genius. He was smart. _That or I can give it to Fuyuki. He would probably like it. And it feels like..It probably should go to Fuyuki instead of Mois._

Mois tearfully parted with the ring. "Umm...I want to steal..." She looked around.

Momoka possessively held her bowl.

"The grenade." Mois finally decided. "I've never used a real explosive after all."

"You don't want that." Kululu tried to tell her. "Trust me."

"Wait...Why doesn't she? A grenade is good for any person." Giroro told him, very confused. He was beginning to get suspicious though. "Aren't grenades good gifts for anyone, despite species, gender or skill level when it comes to grenades?"

"You...really don't want that." He tried to tell her again, he just shook his head.

Mois looked at him totally confused.

"It's um...Uhh..Loaded with Giroro's funniest home videos." He whispered to her.

"Well now I want it more." She decided. "That sounds great to watch. Will you watch it with me?"

Kululu did a double take, "Sure!" He responded.

Mois took the grenade and Giroro felt like he had dodged a bullet.

"I'll take the last gift then. The one meant for Koyuki. Because as I said before I'm not a thief." Giroro decided.

Keroro handed it to him and Giroro unwrapped a set of black knives.

"They're made out of meteorite." Mois told him.

Giroro grinned. "Cool! Heh. I got your gift Koyuki."

"Aww...I would have liked that...I mean my animal treats are good too. Even better!" She said hurriedly so Dororo wouldn't cry.

Dororo wiped away some tears. He hoped she was telling the truth.

Keroro smiled as everybody enjoyed their gifts. Despite the chaos that pekoponian secret santa game had gone quite well.

He really was a genius! And it felt good to do something nice and help people bond. _Now it's time to sell this ring for some gundam._

Paul, Momoka's butler handed Keroro gundam so Keroro could give the ring to Fuyuki.

 _Success!_ And everything was right in the world with Keroro.

* * *

 **Sorry if I didn't give your favorite character enough time. Aki was going to come in at the end but then I realized the story was long enough.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
